


Words Before the End

by franart



Category: Undertale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franart/pseuds/franart
Summary: A look into why Chara felt obligated to try to break the barrier and free monsterkind.





	Words Before the End

When Asriel had hugged and held Chara, he had felt so subtly different from their time as young children. The prince's mane had begun to grow in, hair streaked with gold, his budding horns still covered with a soft and otherworldly velvet. He was his father's child, and he would indeed be King.

But Chara... Chara had felt so small, inadequate, different, _wrong_ in the majesty of the throne room. 

In that moment, Asriel stood with his back from Chara, his fur glowing a gentle shade of white by the slivers of light that trickle down from the damned land above.

"This might be our only chance." Chara's eyes were steady, their voice disorientingly calm. 

Asriel turned towards Chara slightly, to look on that familiar yet human face for one of the last times.

Chara had a determined, blank look on their face. They were holding back everything they have ever felt for Asriel, horribly easily.

Suddenly there had been the lilt of rising anger to their voice. Those stupid, inconvenient feelings that resembled facts had spewed out of them, hard and pressured, and couldn't stop.

"Do you all still want to be stuck here, forever, rotting away in the dark? Have you weird broken fucks actually started to like it here?"

(It's all such a farce, Chara had thought. They had wanted to laugh and laugh until it all spewed out of them, laugh until they cry, until their voice chokes.)

"I... I don't know..." Asriel had stammered. "If this is what we were meant for... Why do we have to keep it secret?"

Chara's face had almost softened despite themself, with the realization that had washed over them a thousand times and never quite stuck, that Asriel had actually loved them. Chara had felt so pathetic, for sticking around just to hurt him again and again... 

But then, this plan would fix that, too.

  


"That figure, the Delta Rune with angel's wings, the deliverer from this evil... That's supposed to be _us,_ you know. Together. That's the only way they can all be free."

"That's the only reason I was adopted, you know. To atone for humans' sins."

Asriel had to tell Chara that their life was important as it was, that their friendship was proof enough that humans and monsters could find peace together, but the words won't come. If two people can find love despite everything, can the whole world?

Chara could say Asriel was too naive as a prince by blood, took too much after his mother, that he should be strong. 

Chara could tell Asriel that they would unhappy and they want to die.

"...So at least think about yourself. If you're too soulless to be selfish, then, at least take mine." 

That night they dreamed of the surface, of breaking the barrier together in a whirling shatter of blinding light, and in when they woke up, a heavy feelings of both duty and guilt had bound each other to secrecy.

  


When they had felt that forbidden light, its warmth had been almost unbearable, somehow frighteningly energizing. The two's shared eyes had stung and watered, but through their blurred vision, they see a young human boy look upon them with fright and determination, and pick up a rock. Soon, more humans come, a mob;

The beatings had come hard and fast. They felt their shared body take the blows. 

Chara had begun to panic, while Asriel had finally sounded almost as brave as Chara had always wanted him to.

"Why aren't we moving!"

"I just don't want to hurt anyone!"

They had started going for the head, now. 

Bruises along their consciousness. Smears along the mirror of them, as one, forever. Something inside their powerful body had cracked, and soon they couldn't move, even if they had tried.

"What the FUCK is WRONG with us?" There had been ringing, silent screaming inside each others' minds.

The knives had come out. The humans had delighted in slaying them, the men, women and children taking turns throwing heavy stones.

...their blood had poured out... 

...they hadn't died yet... 

...a strange calmness had overtaken them... 

The deathly blinding light washed over their vision and they had realized that they were almost alright with dying if their last moments are of being one, same body, same soul...

  


Flowey had awoken in the darkness, a bright, harsh headlight streaming down on their lost little body. They have taken the form of a swollen, grotesque dandelion.

They had call out, "Mom, Dad!" but no one, no one answeres them...

(God... you can't even DIE right.)

So this is how Chara felt.

  


"We thought we would become saved through faith alone, and did not work to take back our future. But in these times, that is not enough.

The human ...took advantage of our kindness. They betrayed us, and by doing so, led my son to his death."

But I promise you all. All the evils of the world may crawl along the surface, but down here, the only thing that remains trapped with us, is our hope. 

Hope is what separates monsters from humans," His veneer of calmness shifts slightly, "those incurable despots." But he regains his composure. "...It is our strength."

"...So we must live as if we will soon be free of this hole. With Alphys's intelligence and Undyne's resolve, and with the strength we gain from the knowledge of our enemies' true nature, we can shatter the barrier, and take back our kingdom.

Otherwise, we will die here. 

Until we seize that day... I wish you all a good night."

The anthem of NEW HOME plays until the broadcast ends.


End file.
